


seduced

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 2020, F/M, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Kevin realises that their current plan is probably flawed.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	seduced

In all honesty, Andrew was exhausted. Driving was not the best way to start his day, but he had driven them back to Columbia, and now he was exhausted. Which is why, when Neil suggested he take a nap, he did, because they had a double date with Jean and Jeremy. (Andrew was endlessly amused by the fact that both his boyfriends have a crush on a different couple.)

He took a nap, and when he woke up, what he did not expect to see was Kevin very passionately kissing Neil who was-

wearing a-

skirt.

Andrew thinks he might short circuit. He looked at Neil and is about to decree that Neil cannot wear that, when he stands up and Andrew is left speechless.

The only coherent thought he can form is:  _ thighs _ and he can't trust himself with anything right now, so he just walked right back into the room, and hopes it was a dream.

*

It was not a dream. Andrew did not want to believe it, and by the look of it, neither does Kevin. Andrew walks over to Neil and pulls him in for a kiss. Neil pulls away first and whispers into Andrew’s neck:

“Wear something nice, would you?”

And if Andrew wasn’t already gay as fuck, he would be now. 

He looks at Neil’s face, sharp and plotting and thinks:

_ Oh fuck no. He did not just fall for the oldest trick in the book- _

“Did you just seduce me?” he says, and Neil looks ecstatic.

“Did you get seduced?”

Andrew looks at him with all the hatred he can manage, which is very less given certain circumstances, and pushes a laughing Neil onto Kevin as he stalks out of the room.

Andrew practices the breathing exercises that Bee taught him so long ago and walks back out, not looking at Neil, who seems to be absolutely delighted by his reaction. 

He doesn’t let him talk much, just gets in the car and blasts the radio loud enough that both of them can’t be heard.

They reach Allison’s mansion pretty quick, thanks to Andrew’s blatant disregard of the fact that there are other people driving too. 

They find Jean very passionately kissing Jeremy, and both Neil and Kevin pretend to gag before Andrew clears his throat to let their presence be known. 

They break apart with a slight blush on Jean’s part and absolutely nothing on Jeremy’s. Jean’s eyes widen as he sees what Neil is wearing and just how very close Kevin is standing to Neil. Neil seems to be absolutely oblivious to his boyfriend’s struggles as they try to tear their eyes from Neil’s toned thighs and tanned calves. 

Jeremy just cracks a smile as he sees Kevin andAndrew make eye contact over Neil’s head, both conveying the same thing:  _ Fuck, I’m so whipped for this guy. _

Andrew can’t help but do whatever Neil wants him to. It’s like a simple voice inside his head that is gay and has taken over the sensible part of his brain. He can see Kevin doing the same thing, as both of them pretty much choke on their own spit when they see Neil gracefully sitting on the picnic blanket that they spread out. Jeremy files it away slowly. He should do that sometime, if only just for the benefit of hearing Jean curse in French the way Kevin is. Andrew swallows heavily as Neil stretches his legs out and kisses Neil. None of them may understand how their relationship works, but it's clear just how in love they are.

Kevin did have a plan for today, but he thought that Allison’s plan was superior. Much like yesterday, though, he was regretting that decision. It just wasn’t fair, he thought. It should be fucking illegal to wear such short skirts. Especially if the person wearing them was Neil. Because of his fucking toned thighs and holy shit, those calves. Kevin was bi as fuck, and he had been acutely aware of that fact both today and yesterday. His brain was basically a scrambled mess in the company of hot people. Which basically meant that his brain was scrambled around his boyfriends. 

He took a deep breath and willed his brain to stop wandering. 

Their plan was to seduce Andrew into wearing a different color by bribing him with the idea of Neil wearing more skirts. 

It was a flawed plan.

Andrew barely ate anything other than ice cream. It was his comfort and the fucking Devil knew he needed it right now. 

They were walking around Alison’s mansion after a great picnic of pasta and a salad that even Kevin didn't like much, courtesy of Katelyn, who was also on the grounds, on a double date with Dan and Matt. 

Andrew is just getting somewhat comfortable with Jeremy when Neil pulls him away and behind some bushes.

He raises an eyebrow.

“Doing this the high school way, are we?”

Neil blushes and it makes Andrew go weak. He leans closer.

“Can I?”

And Neil nods and closes the gap between them and kisses him long and slow, before looking at him with awe, even after their hundredth kiss. 

Andrew pulls him back down.

They break apart, breathless, and Neil leans closer to whisper, “You know, I’d wear this a lot more often if you just wore that floral-”

Andrew cuts him off by stepping back. He looks at Neil’s delighted face and decides that he did just fall for the oldest trick in the book. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)  
> :)


End file.
